Siggy's Teddy
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: AU This is why Hunters don't have a good use of timing when it comes to boredom, and yes, it's from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.


**Sigma's Teddy**

_Author's Note: I thought of this one since I was bored in church one day, and the stupid song from the **Rocky Horror Picture Show** which stuck in my head after hearing it so many times._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here, except for Soul. _

_Artemis- Tahaili/Grey Scale 9_

_Tonberry- Squarenix_

_Maverick Hunters, Sigma- Capcom_

_Eddie's Teddy- **Rocky Horror Picture Show**._

One Saturday afternoon, the Maverick Hunter's, protectors of the future, are completlely bored out of their minds since the unusually quiet activity from the Mavericks, that they were slacking off.

[_Everyone: *In unison* GODDAMMIT! WE ARE NOT LAZY!_]

Elven members of the Hunters (_Actually, six hunters, a merc, and a Maverick boss that was listening in through a survellience tap_) were hoping for a change of pace from the mudane life.

Since the group was already bored with t.v. watching in the Rec Room they were hanging out at, the constant stack of magnazines they practically know by heart. (_That is really sad._)

"What do you guys want to do?" asked the crimson-armored Reploid with ankle-length blonde hair and an absolute bored look on his face.

"I don't know." Everyone else said together.

Zero was lounging in one part of a couch, while his best friend in years they can remembered, clad in azure shade of blue, sat beside him; two other guys are in another one that is parallel to the first one; facing each other, one is clad in grey and red stripe armor; red hair; and a "X"-mark on his face, meaning the kid.

The guy sitting next to him, in silver armor and still the new guy; while still not used to the new surroundings.

Sitting on the arm of the couch with the rookies is a real silvery-blue hair, sapphire blue armor, and red shades for a part of his face, a merc for his resumé, about to go nuts from the boredom.

Time seemed to pass on by, watching four girls chatting at the table, three of them are navigators that need no introductions, one in absolute black armor with no helmet to bring the set in match, but have an interesting hair style of a bunch of braids that reaches down to her waist when its up in the bun held by a couple of hair pins crossing over each other; half of her face is behind her long bangs; gothic/emo attitude to the happiness; holding a cybernetic creature in her arms, the creature itself is asleep.

The silence was so thick that it made it completely awkward.

Then the trigger-happy hunter came up with an idea for something to do.

"Hey, guys. I have an idea!" He exclaimed to the gang.

That caught the attention of everyone in the room to look at him. "What?"

"Remember the **_Rocky Horror Picture Show_**?"

"Yeah. Sooo?" The merc said as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, why not we re-enact the scene from it!"

"Which scene are you talking about, Axl?" The snotty blonde with a seriously needed upgrade helmet and attitude adjustment, asked him.

"I was talking about the dinner scene, Pallete."

"Hmm... Sure, why not. It'll beats the boredom that we are experiencing right now." Soul, the Black Mage/Samurai/Trainer, piped up after setting Ton-Ton, her Tonberry, down on the floor.

"Where are we going to act out the scene?" X asked them.

"In the cafeteria, of course. And I call dibs on the doctor, Dr. Von Scott!" Zero replied as he called dibs for the character.

"Dammit!" X, Artemis, Axl, and Dynamo said together.

...

After they had set up the scene, they scout out the cafeteria for the coast is clear to construct the props for the setting, and at the same time, Axl got the soundtrack on CD playing in a personal boom box, with a remote control, already set up at the track to start the song.

"Is everything ready?" Axl asked everyone that is in costume.

"_Hai!_ (Yes)" everyone replied to him.

"Then let's begin!" Axl pressed the button on the boom box, using the remote control and music begins, cutting out the vocals.

Zero:

From zhe day he vas born,

He vas trouble...

He vas zhe thorne

To his muther's side.

She tried in vain.

X:

But he never caused her nothing

But shame.

Zero:

He left home zhe day she died...

_Hine, Vine, Thrice._

From zhe day she vas gone,

All he vanted,

Vas rock 'n roll, porn,

Und a motorbike.

Shooting up junk.

X:

He was a low down, cheap little punk.

Zero:

Taking ev'ryvone for uh ride...

Zero did a good job on his part, hell, even sounds like the doctor himself in real life.

As Zero continued on with his part, the blissfully ignorant hunters didn't know that the Maverick Leader, Sigma, was listening in on a microphone bug that is attached to Pallete's helmet, reason is that he knows the movie and wanted to do the part of the voice of Eddie.

Chorus:

Then[Zhen] Eddie (_Siggy-A/N ;P_) said

He didn't love his teddy,

You know he w[v]as a no-good kid.

When he threatens your life

With a switch blade knife.

Dynamo:

What a guy.

Soul:

Makes you cry.

Zero:

Und I did.

Then Pallete sang her part, the group were oblivious to the crowd that gathered at the door, watching them act out.

Pallete:

Everybody shoved him,

I very nearly loved him.

I said, "Hey, listen to me,

Stay sane inside insanity."

But he locked the door

And threw away the key...

Zero:

He must've been drawn

Into somezhing

Making him varned

Me in a note

Vhich reads:

Axl and Soul:

What's it say?

What's it say?

Right at the point of Zero reading the note, Sigma's voice helped out by the used of his microphone, thus making the hunters really amazed with the authenticeny of the re-enactment.

Sigma's voice:

I'm out of my head.

Oh, hurry

Before I may be dead

They mustn't carry out their evil deeds.

P.S.: AHHHHHHH!

Chorus:

Then Eddie said

He didn't love his teddy

You know he w[v]as a no-good kid.

When he threatens your life

With a switchblade knife.

Dynamo:

What a guy.

Soul:

Makes you cry.

Zero:

Und I did.

Chrous:

Then Eddie said

He didn't love his teddy

You know he w[v]as a no-good kid.

When he threatens your life

With a switchblade knife!

Dynamo:

What a guy_

(Whoa, whoa, whoa...)

Soul:

Makes you cry_

(Hey, hey, hey...)

Zero:

Und I did_

(I diiiddd...)

When the song ended, the "actors" were startled by the sound of appaulase coming from the throng of spectators, thus they wondered if they are feeling either embarrassed or flattered.

"Well, we can't turn down a standing ovation." Artemis said to the others. (_Ask Tahaili/Grey Scale 9 on that character- A/N_) After a few moments of silent glances, the actors stood together and took a bow for their stunning performance.

"I'll have to admit to it, they have a good sense of timing when it comes to performing." Signas, leader of the Hunters, said to Douglas, Mechanic to the Hunters, as they left the Cafeteria to finish up paperwork.

"Agree, but the way Dynamo did his part, it makes you want to laugh at the situation he was in." Douglas replied to him in agreement.

After a few moments of blissful ignorance, an alarm was blaring throughout the base, thus, the peace was shaddered. Everyone groaned in disappointment, but like the old saying goes, "When duty calls, we rise to answer it."

But the memory of the short scene was performed in the Luncheon Room will never be forgotten, even after the disbandment of the Hunters, from the sound of Zero's voice in the German tones of the doctor/lawyer, to Dynamo's makeup in black and his face- pale as can be.

It's a pity that no one will ever come back together to perform again, but time can only tell when the next performance will be.

**The End.**

_Final notes: I know, KNOW, that I am going to get chewed out about this story, but hell, it was a stupid story that a plot bunny chomped at me since the time I first wrote it down._

_I really do appriciate any comments, questions, anything. So please Read and review.' _


End file.
